These crazy days
by lulu9994
Summary: Set in Season 3 when Daryl leaves the group... He soon realizes leaving was a mistake. Now he can only hope the group will understand and that she will take him back. There are also the issues with The Governor, drama of life, and of course the walkers.
1. Chapter 1

"No Merle no me."

Daryl said coldly. Rick, Glenn, and Maggie stood looking horrified.

"That's not what I meant!"

Glenn squealed angrily. Daryl didn't respond. Rick looked even horrified.

"Well that's what I said. No Merle no me."

Maggie blinked holding her hands up.

"What about Emily? What do we tell her?"

Daryl frowned harder. He hadn't really thought much about his girlfriend. Rick turned to him.

"Don't do this Daryl. Emily has already lost her mother she can't lose you too. If you do this to her than you are basically saying you never loved her."

The last thing Rick wanted was to have to explain to his daughter why her boyfriend wasn't around anymore. In the beginning Rick wasn't too thrilled with the idea of his oldest child and Daryl having an intimate relationship but he quickly changed his mind when he saw that Daryl was devoted to her.

Rick could only watch in a stupor as Daryl turned and walked away. How could Daryl just walk way? The one person he possibly trusted with his group's safety was gone.

(2 months later)

Fall had come rather quickly for everyone in the group. Getting the prison ready for fall was becoming a group effort. Rick had gone nuts over Lori again and was out doing "things and stuff." Everyone else meanwhile, was left picking up the pieces. Emily and Beth had taken duty over taking care of baby Judith. Between caring for her new baby sister and keeping Carl in check, Emily didn't have much time for herself.

Emily was still in mourning over Daryl. She never spoke of him to anyone but it was plain to see she hadn't moved on. To Emily, his abandonment of the group left her wondering if he actually ever did love her like he said? If he loved her he wouldn't have left her would he? Daryl knew the hell that she had been going through at the time and he still walked away. Emily tried to reason with herself it was because of his brother. IF she had been in his position would she had left Carl all alone in the woods while going off with her friends? Probably not.

"I thought I would have meant something."

Emily had said bitterly to Carol one night when keeping watch. The older woman looked at her with eyes full of pain.

"Honey you did! Daryl just has his code."

Emily sighed running a hand through her long wavy hair.

"Yeah to just use me as a bed warmer. He saw me, staked me out, claimed me for his own, took my virginity, used me as a bed warmer for almost a year, then abandons me."

One afternoon, Emily stood helping Carol hang clean sheets on their make shift clothes line.

"Did I ever tell you how much I missed my old Maytag?"

Carol asked with a grin. Emily laughed tucking a clean sheet over the line before glancing to make sure that Judith was still sleeping in the laundry basket beside her.

"Just every time we do laundry."

She looked up as Beth came running up looking at her with wide excited eyes.

"Daryl is back!"

Emily frowned. In the beginning, she was used to Daryl disappearing for days a time to go hunting then come back and be his normal self. At first she despised him however, within months they were sleeping together and he was "keepin an eye on her."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Carol who had touched her arm.

"Come on."

She said with a soft smile. Emily didn't know why she wasn't jumping for joy to hear that her boyfriend was back. Was it the past two months' worth of bitter feelings coming to a head? Whatever it was Emily wanted to make Daryl feel as bad as she did at that particular moment.

Walking into the cell block Emily came face to face with her now ex boyfriend who stop feet away. To her relief, he was in one piece and still looked like he had just left a biker rally. The only difference now was his hair was longer.

She and Daryl exchanged looks for few moments. Typically this would have been Daryl undressing her with his eyes by right now it was Emily starring into his soul with rage filled eyes while he was silently begging for forgiveness.

Daryl knew he fucked up. He would admit it if Emily asked him to. Never in a million years should he have followed Merle into those woods. He should have gone back to his woman who was waiting for him. She was the first person that actually seemed to give a genuine damn about him and look how he went and done her.

"Well sugar tits. You are one of the best looking things in this prison. Who might you be?"

Emily turned glaring at Merle knowing immediately who he was. She felt her temper rising to a boil. The last thing she wanted was this man calling her anything.

"Merle!"

Daryl said coldly as Emily pulled out a revolver and pointed it right in between Merle's eyes. The whole room had grown dead silent. Maggie whimpered while Glen looked like he was ready to cheer Emily on. Herschel was just frowning while standing beside Carl and a very nervous looking Carol.

"Emily no."

Daryl said softly hopping to calm his very pissed girlfriend off.

"Whew girly you're feisty aren't ya? No wonder my lil brother is so hard up for ya. Must have some magic lady parts to get him this desperate for someone."

Emily glared at Merle before lowering her gun.

"Obviously not magical enough."

She said coldly before turning and storming out of the cell block.


	2. Chapter 2

**(1 year prior)**

 _"_ _You need to get your shit together and be ready to go. This crap is getting serious."_

 _Emily looked at Shane's text with wide eyes. What was her godfather getting at?_

 _"_ _I'm not leaving dad. Besides I have a music appreciation test on Tuesday I can't miss. You know this captain grouchy pants._

 _Moments later her phone buzzed again._

 _"_ _Emily Grace Grimes I don't care! Go appreciate music some other time! I'm not letting you get killed because your ass is on your shoulder! They are medevacking your dad to Atl. tomorrow afternoon. He would kill me if I let something happen to you. Now like I said get your girly goodies and be ready to go."_

 _Emily was mad! Did Shane not understand her music career meant the world to her and she had to be in class? She fought the urge to message him back and call him a "douche nozzle." Instead she got up off the couch and wondered into her parent's room where Lori stood putting things in suite cases._

 _"_ _I see Shane messaged you too."_

 _Lori looked up._

 _"_ _Yeah baby he did."_

 _Emily rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Don't you think he is over doing this mom? He's such a jackass sometimes."_

 _Lori turned on the TV to the news that was showing what looked like the zombies attacking people._

 _"_ _What do you think Emily? This is more serious than we thought. We are going to Atlanta and we will be with your father. I know you don't want to leave sweetie. I get that. I know what school means to you and your friends but I can't leave you here and worry something will happen. Carl will be devastated. Think about your brother."_

 _Emily nodded finally agreeing. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Carl. The little boy had been through enough over the past few weeks. Lori smiled walking to her daughter kissing her forehead._

 _"_ _I sometimes forget that you are 22 years old. I've had you with me so long your just like my right hand baby girl. I don't tell you enough of how proud of you I am. You've done more with your life so far than I have ever dreamed."_

 _Emily smiled._

 _"_ _Thanks mom."_

 _Lori went back to packing the bags as Emily walked into her room thinking about her mother's words. From day 1, Rick and Lori pushed Emily to be the best at everything. Being the first daughter of teenage parents they both wanted her to make something of her life. At points, it could be a little much but everything was worth it when she brought home straight A's and they were tickled shitless. When she got a full ride to college Rick and Lori were ecstatic._

 _"_ _You know daddy you did make something of your life. It's not like you and momma are working dead end jobs and living off government assistance or anything."_

 _Rick chuckled._

 _"_ _I just want you to do better than we did baby girl. It goes with the territory. "_

 _One month later Emily opened her eyes in a hot sticky tent. After leaving King County for Atlanta all hell seemed to break loose. Now she was held up in an abandoned quarry with a group of strangers that she was slowly getting used to._

 _Stepping out into the hot Georgia heat she immediately began to sweat. With a sigh she pulled her long curly hair on top of her head glancing to see Carl playing with Sophia. Emily looked around for her mother and Shane who of course was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on there. Emily tried to ignore the stabbing feeling of betrayal and pain she felt at the thought. Lori and Shane wasted no time in hooking up after realizing that Rick was dead._

 _"_ _Smooth mom. Real smooth."_

 _Emily thought coldly. She felt betrayed by her own mother. How could Lori have done something so cold? Did she not realize how she was making her children feel? Obviously not._

Emily was pulled from her thoughts as footsteps approached the cell that she had been calling home for the past year. She turned meeting Darryl's eyes as he stepped in.

"I get it. You're pissed at me."

He said softly. Emily raised an eyebrow trying to avoid looking into his blue eyes.

"You've got that right."

Emily said coldly as she began to fold some of Judith's clean laundry. Darryl sighed looking annoyed as he stepped closer.

"I didn't do it to hurt ya."

Emily turned walking to him.

"You know Darryl I have been trying to wrap my mind around why you would just not come back for the past 2 months. Maybe I am just being childish and this is our age difference coming into play here but I honestly thought I meant more to you. I'm starting to wonder if I was just an easy fuck to you."

Daryl looked shocked before getting mad! What the hell was the girl thinking? He would have never thought that about her!

"That what you think? Well you dead wrong."

He had moved wrap his arms around Emily's waist trying to get her to see the passion that he felt for her. Although he wasn't always 100% at showing it he was desperately in love with the girl in front of him.

"How am I supposed to feel?! I just lost my mother and my father is a grade A+ basket case then my boyfriend who I love very much just goes MIA on me. Look I get Merle is your brother but he has done you wrong your whole life and you deserve better than that! You mean something to us here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go track down my father who is chasing…things and stuff."

Darryl put on an arm blocking Emily's path outside.

"So are we done?"

Emily looked up into his cold eyes.

"That's your call. I'm just mad at you. I never said that I didn't want you. I told you that I was in love with you a long time ago. I don't expect you to say it back. I know that's not you."

Darryl pulled her back against him before lifting her onto the table and settling himself between her legs.

"I love you. I do. Ya happy? If I didn't feel something for ya I wouldn't have come back. Now kiss me."

Emily leaned forward placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Darryl growled tightening his hold her body.

"That's not a kiss. I've taught you how to kiss me right. Now kiss me like you mean it."

Darryl didn't give her a chance to respond before pressing his lips to hers kissing her deeply. When he pulled away Darryl rested his forehead against Emily's.

"Now that's a kiss."

Emily smiled.

"That's not fair. I wanted to be mad at you."

Darryl smirked.

"I think I know how to work you now darlin. Now you better go check on your dad."

Darryl lifted her off of the table.

"Hey! Tonight your mine. I'm not sharing your attention with anyone else."

Emily smiled kissing Darryl's cheek before walking out of the cell leaving Darryl looking like a very satisfied man.

"Well well well that little vixen has her claws in you little brother. You have it bad for her."

Darryl looked up to see Merle looking at him with his signature smirk.

"So?"

Darryl said coldly. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Merle's ass was stuck in a cell somewhere and to be honest he really didn't care at the moment. Darryl knew he should have never gone after his brother and now look where it has gotten him.

"So if all this shit ends do you think lil miss thing will stay with you? You honestly think she is gonna marry your ass or let you knock her up? Hell no! She is usin you lil brother. She is usin you for all your worth and you don't see it. She's better than us. She will go right back to her lil social class he fell out of. "

Darryl frowned forcing himself to not consider what Merle was saying. He shook his head. Emily wouldn't do that! Would she? He honestly hadn't thought of getting Emily pregnant or the big _marriage_ word. He had pretty much gotten used to keeping his and Emily's relationship on a day to day bases.

"She won't do that."

Merle rolled his eyes.

"We'll see who is right."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily meanwhile, had walked outside where Rick was aimlessly walking around looking confused. With a sigh she quickly walked toward her father.

"Dad?"

Emily tried to keep her voice soft as possible. Being loud wouldn't solve anything. It would just make Rick's nervous breakdown worse. Rick turned to her looking at her with wide petrified eyes.

"Why are you here?! What do you want?"

Emily held her hands up.

"Dad it's me. Its Emily. I'm here…with you. Just me. There isn't anyone else here. Everything is ok."

She said soothingly trying to step closer watching as Rick looked around for a way out before jumping back.

"You're not Emily! She's little. Lori you're being cruel!"

Emily sighed again.

"Dad I'm Emily. I'm 23 years old. I'm not a little girl anymore. Look at my eyes…these are your eyes. I don't even look like mom. Come on, let's go back inside and get you cleaned up. Get you some food or something. What do you say?"

Rick shook his head before turning and making a b-line for the other side of the yard. Emily shook her head watching him with heartbroken eyes. Never in a million years would she have expected Rick to no know her face. From day one she had always been a daddy's girl. When she was little all she wanted was Rick. Looking back on it now she felt bad for giving Lori such a hard time.

"Lord help."

She muttered before walking back into the prison her mind twisted into a complete pretzel. For one she didn't know how to help Rick and she was still honestly upset with Darryl. Sure his little make out session helped a little but surely he realized he wouldn't be off of the hook that easily.

Hearing Judith cry brought Emily out of her thoughts. Carl stood with the baby in his arms looking a little perplexed. Emily smiled walking to her brother holding out her arms.

"Here let me take her. She's probably hungry."

Carl nodded.

"She was fine then just started screaming. Maybe we should have named her screamer."

Emily smiled shaking her head as she cradled her baby sister in her arms.

"No I think you made a great choice with Judith. Now go get some rest."

When Carl was gone Emily sat down settling Judith into her arms. She looked down at the baby's chunky face with a smile. This would probably be the closest thing to a child she would ever have. Emily never planned on having children and bringing one into the world now seemed almost cruel.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Mama would be so proud of you."

She whispered as she kissed the baby. After her disastrous meeting with Rick now sitting in the quiet Emily felt almost close to tears. She never cried anymore. It was almost a waste of energy to do so but at the moment it was the only thing she wanted to do. Emily's heart ached. The one time that she really wanted to go to her father for advice he wasn't there. He would know what to tell her to do with Darryl and he would be able to see his youngest daughter.

"Not so tough without my brother around are you?"

Emily looked up to see Merle walk into the room with his smug smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone."

She said coldly looking back to Judith. Merle laughed coldly.

"No need to be stuck up now. Maybe you should get your little ass off your shoulders. I don't really see why my brother is so crazy for you. I guess Darryl was right. The only thing you're good for is a quick fuck."

Emily frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Merle smiled trying to look as innocent as possible, which was a rare feat for him.

"That's why he came back. You think he came back to take care of you?"

Emily tried to keep her temper in check but that comment was getting to her.

"That's not what he said."

Merle laughed like a hyena.

"People lie you silly girl! My brother aint the saint you think he is. He gets bored with women just like I do. Yes that means he is bored with you too darlin. You know come to think of it I would claim to be a virgin if it got you in bed with me. We both know that is a big ole fat lie."

Emily had enough! She was beginning to shake. When she turned and stormed from the room without another word Merle smiled in satisfaction knowing his brilliant plan to destroy Darryl and Emily was working beautifully. It wouldn't be long before the two wouldn't be talking and he would have his brother back where he was supposed to be…under his thumb.

Darryl meanwhile, stood talking to Glenn, He looked up when Emily walked into the room looking furious. She didn't even look in his direction as she passed Judith off to Beth who was smiling eagerly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was angry and judging by her actions it was at him.

"Christ what did I do now?"

He said coldly. Glenn looked between the two before looking back to Darryl with a wince.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Darryl shot Glenn a glare.

"You really quoting that to me?"

Glenn smiled sheepishly.

"At least she doesn't yell like Lori."

Darryl rolled his eyes.

"Honestly I would rather her yell at me or scream like a fuckin velociraptor then give me the cold shoulder."

He watched as Emily turned walking back out. With a sigh, Darryl stood and quickly followed her outside. Emily stood looking out into the prison yard. Her face was tear stained which made Darryl freeze. He didn't do well with crying women and this was one of the rare occasions that he had seen his girl cry.

"What's wrong now?"

He asked. Emily turned.

"Just leave me alone."

Darryl blinked a few times.

"What did I do now?"

He didn't move to take her into his arms or even touch her. Right now he felt his own walls coming back up as Emily turned.

"Is it true that I was just an easy fuck for you?"

Darryl looked shocked.

"Who you been talkin to?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest not looking into his eyes. Darryl wouldn't pull his kissing tricks to get out of this one. She knew that she should probably talk to Darryl without being so angry but that wasn't happening. If things kept up the way they were going she would have a nervous breakdown and be wondering the yard with Rick.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't deny it so it must be true."

Darryl's mouth dropped.

"You got to be fuckin kiddin me! You're a piece of work sometimes kid! I never fucked you once until you were beggin me for it so get your facts straight."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"You'll be bored with me soon enough anyway if you aren't already."

Darry shook his head.

"You're off the fuckin rail right now! You know what maybe I shouldn't have come back cuz you sure as hell aint the woman I left. You're just a damn spoiled brat."

He turned walking back into the prison before he said anything else. His temper was shot now and the last thing that he wanted to do was deal with a hysterical woman a moment longer. Emily meanwhile, had turned and stormed toward the gates. She knew leaving the yard was dumb but she wanted to be alone and way from the rest of the group. Some alone time sounded almost to ideal at the moment.

Emily walked through the woods enjoying the silence. She kept a hand on her knife just in case any "guests" decided to show up. The sound of a bird flying made Emily look around with wide eyes. As she stepped further into the woods she began to think more into her argument with Darryl. That was possibly the worst one they had yet. She knew she would have to apologize and explain that it was Merle who told her _those_ things. Maybe she was just over exaggerating the issues but she couldn't help how she felt.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Emily stop in her tracks. It was probably Darryl coming after her to gripe that she had gone off alone. When the person appeared it was someone she had never laid eyes before in her life. Before she could say anything he lunged forward punching her so hard Emily fell backwards into a tree as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Darryl had walked back into the prison avoiding everyone. He was too mad to face anyone. What the hell was that girl thinking? He had opened up to her more than he had anyone in his whole damn life.

Going back into the cell he was sharing with Emily, Darryl lay back trying to calm himself. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Emily. Their relationship seemed to be falling apart and it was entirely his fault.

He couldn't help letting his mind go back to the early days in their relationship. In the beginning, Emily smiled every time they saw each other. They kept everything hushed from everyone until Lori caught them locked in a heated kissing frenzy one day. The bitch had cried like Darryl had knocked her daughter up. Finally, after a few days of not talking to either of them Lori relented realizing that Darryl wasn't too bad of a match for Emily. He could adequately protect her and Lori wouldn't have to worry so much.

Emily was still innocent then. She hadn't been through the hell she had been in the past year at that point. She was still a kid who thought all of this shit would be over soon enough.

The first time Darryl saw her he was instantly smitten with her although he wouldn't admit it. There would be no way in hell he would tell the girl he was wanting her that bad. It wasn't until a month later when they were alone in the woods for the thousandth time with Emily locked in his arms Darryl was comfortable enough to tell her he had more than intimate feelings for her.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I do care for you more than you realize."_

 _He whispered to her as Emily snuggled against his chest._

 _"I care for you too Darryl."_

 _She quickly leaned forward kissing him. The kiss quickly escalated as Darryl let his hands fall down to her hips and caress the soft skin on her stomach._

 _"Darryl I'm ready now."_

 _Darryl watched as she unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt._

 _"You know what your askin for?"_

 _Emily nodded._

 _"I don't want to die a virgin."_

 _Darryl chuckled tightening his hold on her._

 _"I guess that answers my question if you have ever done this before. Don't you think you deserve better than having your virginity taken in the woods?"_

 _Emily slowly pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in only a white lace bra._

 _"Not like we have much options these days."_

 _Darryl nodded. She was right. He didn't know if he turned her down this time would he get another chance? Neither knew. They could both be dead any time._

 _"Fine. If this what ya want then you'll get it. I don't want ya cryin to me later saying this was a mistake. Hear?"_

 _Emily rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm not going to regret it Darryl."_

 _He looked pleased enough with her response as he let his hands stroke down her shoulders and between her breasts. Emily's skin broke into chill bumps. Darryl slowly lay her back on the grass before undoing her jeans and sliding them down her hips. His eyes moved over her body with a lust filled expression as Emily turned undoing her bra._

 _Darryl tried to contain his pending excitement as he gazed over his now naked girlfriend._

 _"Are you going to touch me or not?"_

 _Emily asked innocently. Darryl raised an eyebrow before leaving down beginning to kiss her deeply and pulling her leg over his hip. Emily cried out as his rough hands squeezed one of her breasts and the other had dipped between her legs._

 _"That what you want? Huh?"_

 _He whispered between kisses before he began to work his fingers into her body. Darryl watched with a satisfied smile as Emily withered beneath him._

 _"Please Darryl."_

 _She cried out. Darryl slowly let her hip go before unbuttoning his pants pushing them down his hips. He looked carefully at Emily who had closed her eyes obviously preparing herself mentally for what was about to happen._

 _Emily took a breath as Darryl began to push in. When he pushed through her barrier Emily cried out beneath him. Darryl stopped moving. Partially hoping he hadn't hurt her too badly and partially giving her time to adjust to his intrusion into her body._

 _"It's all right darlin"_

 _He whispered trying to contain himself as he cuddled Emily pressing kisses to her collar bone. When she rubbed her hips against his Darryl got the message she was fine to proceed._

 _Darryl slowly began to rock his hips into Emily as he carefully placed her leg back over his hip again. Both knew it wouldn't last long. Emily whimpered against Daryl's lips as he continued thrust into her. When his control appeared to be fading Darryl looked down at Emily with wide eyes._

 _"_ _Come on darlin I can't last much longer."_

 _The moment he slipped a hand in-between their bodies and began to stroke her most intimate areas Emily orgasmed around him resulting in Darryl coming hard._

"Darryl?"

Darryl looked up to see Glenn at the doorway.

"Hmm?"

Glenn stepped in looking a little worried.

"Have you seen Emily?"

Darryl shook his head sitting up as he noticed Carl and Glenn's side looking equally as worried.

"Nah. She's probably outside making a voodoo doll to kill me with."

Carl frowned.

"She's not outside. We've been looking for her for a while."

Darryl quickly stood.

"Come on."

What did they mean they couldn't find Emily? Where the hell could the girl have gone to? There was only so many places she could be. He looked up as Maggie stepped out looking pale.

"Uh I know where she is…well were she was."

Darryl frowned.

"What do you mean was?"

Maggie pointed outside.

"The front gate was open and her shoe prints went right outside the gate."

Darryl even went white with this information as he said fuck under his breath before storming toward the gate. He glanced over at Rick who was looking around absently.

"Time to snap out of it Rick. Your daughter is out in the woods alone."

Rick blinked a few times looking at Darryl.

"Huh?"

Darryl pointed to the gates and didn't stop to wait for Rick who was running after him now. Following Emily's track's Darryl's mind was racing a million miles per hour. Did he really upset her enough to make her want to leave somewhere that was safe to being out **_here_** alone?

"Emily!"

Glenn shouted her name as Carl was looking behind tree's looking panicked himself. Darryl held his hand up.

"Knock it off. You're attractin too much attention. Her tracks stop here…then she was dragged…holy shit."

Darryl was losing his cool realizing something was wrong…BAD WRONG! Glenn watched as Darryl yelled a few random obscenities before punching the nearest tree.

 **Meanwhile with Emily….**

Emily awoke feeling groggy as hell in a cold dark room. She frowned looking around. This was somewhere she had never been before in her life. As she tried to sit up she was shocked to see herself handcuffed to the headboard. She groaned feeling the horrible pain in her head building. Half of her face was swollen and she couldn't see well out of her right eye.

"Good you're awake."

A voice caught Emily's attention. She looked up to see a man with an eye patch looking at her with a sadistic smile.

"Uh yeah…. where am I and where is the fucker that whacked me?"

The man chuckled.

"That was me. I apologize. I see you are from the prison group."

Emily frowned.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be? A Jack Sparrow reject? Yeah I'm from the prison group now let me go so I can get back."

The man shook his head.

"No. I have a real problem with your group. Your _friends_ broke in here and tore a bunch of stuff up…killed people. So I'm returning the favor with you. I was looking at you while you were sleeping. You're beautiful…. painfully beautiful."

He walked to Emily kneeling in front of her as he yanked her jeans down before taking out his knife and cutting her tank top open. Emily growled aiming a kick for the guys face and when she made contact he grunted in pain. When he raised up the man hit her **hard.**

"Worthless little bitch! I am going to fuck you up good now. You won't live much longer at all slut. You don't mess with the Governor and expect to live. Your little friend Michonne will be joining you soon."

Emily felt sick as The Governor began to run his hands all over her body touching her the way Darryl did. At least Darryl wasn't this callous and rough with her. Emily cried begging the man to stop but he didn't instead he unbuttoned his pants and pushed into her not caring that she wasn't the least bit wet. Throughout the rape he continued to beat her as hard as he possible could. Emily continued to fight but as the blows came down she couldn't hold on much longer and again slipped into blackness.

 **Back at the prison….**

Darryl was furious…devastated and furious! Rick was pacing the floor.

"Who would have taken her?"

Carl asked. Merle who was sitting silently on the other side of the room looked up. He looked at his little brother who had chain smoked almost a whole pack of cigarettes.

"I bet I know who has her."

Darryl looked at him coldly.

"This is all your fault. I know it was you who filled her head with all that bullshit! When I go get her back from that fucker you're gone! You aint tearin us up any more than you already have Merle. Brother or not you aren't ruinin what I have with her. Rick we need to get to Woodbury…now."

No one really said much the whole way to Woodbury. It was common knowledge that shit was about to hit the fan. Everyone was also partially afraid to say anything to Darryl too. The look on his face was something no one had ever seen before; it was a mixture of terror and absolute pain.

Sneaking into Woodbury, Darryl, Rick, and Glenn stayed as quiet as possible. They all knew well where The Governor kept his prisoner's so it wasn't no secret or task to know where they were going. It didn't take long for some of the guards to realize there was _visitors_. Rick looked to Darryl.

"You go get Emily. Glenn and I will hold them off."

Darryl nodded knowing he had to hurry as much as he trusted Glenn he was afraid one of the Woodbury guards, the big Mexican particularly, would get his friends. Rick really wasn't in the best state of mind anyway and holding off a bunch of guards probably wouldn't go so well.

Stepping into the same building where he had been held months previous as a prisoner Darryl's heart was pounding. He was fighting the "What if's" and needed to just worry about the task at hand. Emily had to be saved! If something that already happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Never in a million years would he be able to love another woman again or allow himself to care for someone like he did Emily.

Darryl snuck into multiple rooms before finding Emily chained to the bed. His heart sank looking at his girlfriend's state. Her face was battered and bloody. Seeing the horrid bruising on her arms and neck that was clearly finger impression made Darryl tremble with rage. He had never been so angry in his life! He vowed The Governor would be dead soon!

As quickly as possible Darryl managed to get the rusty handcuffs off Emily and pull her into his arms He was thankful to see that she was breathing even if I was just shallowly.

"Emily darlin can you hear me?"

He whispered as her eyes slowly cracked open.

"Darryl?"

She whispered weakly before passing back out in his arms. Darryl shook his head muttering any curse word he could think of before slipping back into the streets. Getting back to the car he was thankful to see that Rick and Glenn appeared to be in one piece.

Both of their faces dropped seeing Darryl walking toward them carrying an unconscious and possibly dead Emily. Rick's face showed panic as he stepped forward.

"Is she?"

Darryl shook his head.

"Just passed out. That weasel did a number on her. Need to get her to Herschel…quick and get the fuck outta here before The Governor realizes she's gone. I'm comin back and killin him."

Rick shook his head.

"No you're going back to the prison and staying with Emily where you belong. When she wakes up she's going to ask for you. I'm not telling her you are gone again. You come back here you're gonna get yourself killed because your pissed off and not thinking clearly."

Darryl looked at Rick crossly before getting into the SUV keeping Emily in his arms. Rick quickly pulled off keeping all of the lights on the car off until they were on the high way. He glanced over at his daughter struggling to keep his own emotions in check. This was a sight no parent should have to see. He shouldn't see his oldest child look like some of the domestic abuse victims he had seen during his days as a cop.

He couldn't even really read what was going on in Darryl's mind either. In ways Rick didn't want too. Sometimes he thought Darryl's mind had to be a scary place to reside.

"Thank you for saving her."

Darryl looked up.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Rick nodded.

"I know. That's why I trust you with her. When Emily was a little she was a handful. I look at her now and still see the little 5-year-old she used to be. She gave Lori a run for her money all the time. I would come home from work and Emily would be sitting on the porch with her little white dog waitin for me. Lori had usually given up on her hours before and was close to drinkin. It was funny as she got older I always swore shit like this wouldn't happen to her. The Governor guy has got to go."

Darryl nodded not sure why Rick had told him all of this but he looked down at Emily and felt even angrier at the events that had happened throughout that day.

"He's gonna die when I get ahold of him."

Rick sighed. Talking to Darryl to calm him down wasn't going to work at all. Right now it was clear the man wanted to be left alone.

Arriving back at the prison, Darryl tried his best to ignore everyone's horrified expression as he walked in cradling Emily. He couldn't look at Maggie period. She had suffered probably the similar fate with the Governor. Herschel had hobbled over looking at Emily's mangled body.

"Let's get her in bed so I can look her over."

Darryl nodded coldly still not saying a word as he walked to their cell gently laying Emily in bed. He quickly got out of the way letting Herschel do his thing. Darryl had gone to stand by Rick who was trying to calm a freaking out Carl.

"I need one of you to go get Carol."

Herschel said softly. Rick motioned to Carl. He had to get his son out of the cell quickly. He looked at Darryl who stood with his hair in his face obviously to block anyone reading him. When Carol returned with Carl who looked like he had regained composure, Herschel turned to Rick and Darryl.

"I need you both to step out for a moment."

Darryl shook his head.

"I aint leavin her again."

Herschel turned looking at him.

"We are fully examining her."

Darryl nodded.

"I've seen her naked before. I aint leavin her Herschel. I fucked her over enough lately. I'm not messin up again."

Herschel and Carol exchanged glances as Rick stepped out. Neither said anything more to Darryl. Arguing with him right now would work as well as baptizing a cat.

Darryl kept his eyes on the floor in front of him as Herschel began to examine Emily. He didn't look up for a full fifteen minutes. When Herschel called Rick back into the room Darryl finally looked up.

"She definitely has a concussion. So we will have to watch her close in case she has a seizure. There are also a few broken ribs…also she was sexually assaulted. I gave her a sedative to keep her asleep so she can get some rest. She needs time to heal. When she wakes me need to keep her in bed for a few days just to make sure everything heals right."

Herschel couldn't meet Darryl's ice cold gaze. How was he supposed to sugar coat to a man that his girlfriend had been brutally raped? Darryl wouldn't want it sugar coated anyway.

"I'll give you all some time. If you need me just call. For now, she sleeps."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next day Darryl didn't leave Emily's side once. He sat stagnant watching her for any signs of consciousness. When no one was in the cell with him he held her hand stroking his thumb over her fingers. He hated that he didn't feel comfortable enough to show physical intimacy with her more often. Now that he thought about all the times that she had slipped her hand into his only for him to pull away he felt guilty.

"Darryl why don't you go get some air?"

He looked up as Rick walked back into the cell.

"I ain't leavin her."

Rick sighed.

"You need some rest. You haven't slept…done nothing. If she wakes I'll tell her where you are."

Darryl shook his head. He didn't care if he was being stubborn or not. Rick shook his head looking back to his daughter whose finger moved momentarily as she sighed.

"She'll probably wake up soon. Come get me when she does."

Darryl nodded not saying another word.

An hour or so Emily slowly opened her eyes. She yawned feeling groggier than she had in a long time. The memories of what had happened the past few days made her feel ill. However, realizing where she was Emily felt more relieved. She smiled seeing Darryl standing with his back to her as he looked out the cells door.

She stood on shaking legs as she walked to him. Darryl turned looking at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doin out of bed?! How long have you been awake?!"

Darryl quickly scooped her effortlessly into his arms and laid her back in bed.

"I just woke up. Darryl I don't want to go back to bed."

"Well you aint in no shape to be walkin all over the place either. After everything you went through you need to relax a bit."

Emily frowned.

"You saved me?"

Darryl nodded.

"Why did you go out of those gates?"

He wished he could have come up with some witty romantic comment to say at that particular moment but he couldn't help but feel the anger boiling. Emily was clearly thinking about her answer. In some ways, most of her memories of the past day or so was blurry.

"I don't really remember why. I remember we were fighting but after that it's all fuzzy."

Darryl sighed as Rick and Carl came running into the room relieved to see that Emily was awake. He stepped back as Rick quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her tightly. Darryl stood quietly watching as Emily interacted with her family briefly before turning and walking from the cell.

Emily didn't put up a fight to stay in bed for a few days. Darryl hadn't said much during that time but the expression on his face clearly told Emily that there was something going on in there. After she had woken up he spent time with her but it wasn't what she was hoping.

Getting out of bed she walked out into the yard where Darryl stood keeping watch. He turned looking at her.

"What are you doin out of bed?"

Emily blinked.

"Herschel said I was fine to get up now. Besides that mattress was killing my back. You good?"

"I'm fine"

Emily walked to him touching his back but Darryl shrugged her off. She looked down sadly letting her right hand grip her left forearm.

"Am I dirty now?"

Darryl turned.

"What?"

His face was dark as he looked at his girlfriend.

"After what he did... Do you think I'm dirty now? Is that why you won't let me touch you?"

Darryl looked mad now.

"The hell you come up with that?! I haven't left your damn side! If I thought you were dirty I wouldn't be near you!"

Emily was losing too. This was just like before! He wouldn't even be sane enough to hear her out.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?! Since you came back you don't give a damn about me!"

Darryl's mouth dropped.

"That what you think?"

Emily nodded.

"That's what I know...now."

Darryl shook his head.

"Well your damn wrong. If I didn't give a damn about you I would have never went back to Woodbury to get you. All of this...what that creep did to you...it's my fault. If I had just told ya everything Merle said was bull shit you would have never ran outside the gates. He would have never touched you. Merle was just tryin to fuck us up. It wasn't you darlin. It never was you."

Emily shook her head.

"Then WHY can't you tell me this?! It's like I'm married to a robot!"

Emily stopped herself when she said the word "married." Darryl was looking a little uncomfortable at that too. They stood in silence for a moment before Darryl looked back at her. Neither had really discussed the topic of marriage.

"That what you want?"

"Well yes. I don't want to lose you again. Every time you get around Merle you turn into the way you used to be. I can hardly get you to talk to me. I'm just afraid you are going to go off again and never come back."

Darryl was looking down and almost reminded Emily of a child being reprimanded.

"I'm just gettin my hopes up. If all this ends you're just gonna leave me. Arguin over me leavin is pointless."

Emily could see the angry tears in his eyes as he turned away. She stood motionless for a moment before quickly walking to him wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"That's not true. Darryl I love you. No matter what the outcome of the future is I want this...us forever I' sorry I went outside of the gates. What happened wasn't your fault. It was mine. I didn't listen to you when you said to not go outside the gates alone. Don't be takin the blame for something that wasn't caused by you. You don't have to do that with me. You know this."

Darryl turned gently lifting her into his arms so Emily was on her tiptoes stretched up the length of his body. He lowered his lips to hers. Emily eagerly kissed him back tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair.

"I love you. I'm not afraid to admit that now."

Darryl said softly cupping Emily's face in his hands.

"I love you too. Maybe in the future before we lose our shit on each other over something your brother says let's talk it out."

Darryl actually smiled at that.

"That would be smart."

Darryl continued to hold Emily for a few silent moments. He felt better now. He didn't feel like an emotional mess like he had moments earlier.

"Will you make love to me?"

Emily asked softly. Darryl tensed a little until Emily's hand eased up the back of his shirt stroking his spine. Normally he wouldn't have let anyone touch him there but Emily was different. She was the only one that could touch him and he be comfortable with it.

"You need to heal."

Emily sighed.

"Darryl I need you to make love to me. I want any trace of that bastard gone. I need to feel you."

Darryl snuggled his face into her curls trying to ignore the reoccurring feeling of unease.

"Let's give it a few days. I'm not wanting to hurt you for nothin in the world. When Herschel says you're good I'll do anything you want."

That night Emily lay snuggled against Darryl's chest as he ran a hand through her hair. This was the first time since he had been back that they were actually alone having a romantic moment. He watched as her fingers drew lazy circles over his chest and stomach muscles. The full moon light illuminated their cell leaving Emily's body with a soft glow to her as she pressed her nude body against his.

"You happy now?"

He asked quietly. Emily nodded yawning. Neither spoke too loudly. The last thing either wanted was for whoever was keeping watch to hear their conversations.

"I was thinking."

Emily started. She had slowly lifted herself off of his chest looking down at Darryl.

"About?"

"After you left, I was looking at map with Glenn we figured out where we were at in the state. About 20 miles south my grandparent's had a weekend farm. I was thinking about maybe we could go see if my grandmother was still alive? I never mentioned it to my father but it's worth checking."

Darryl frowned.

"What if your grandparents are dead and one of them?"

Emily shrugged.

"My grandfather is dead already but if my grandmother was alive it would be wonderful to get her with us or go to her. If this shit with the Governor guy keeps going….and you know it will…that could be a safe place for us. My grandfather had a huge gun collection in the basement. Even if my grandmother was gone, we could use that."

Darryl looked thoughtful reaching up and pulling her back to him.

"We'll check it out. You're not leavin my side though I'll tell ya that. Now get back down here."

Emily smiled as she snuggled back against his chest yawning tiredly. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Darryl looked down at her before moving to his side holding her tightly against him. The thought of finding a place where he could take her to keep safe until this governor was terminated sounded promising and getting Rick to buy into that probably wouldn't be too hard of a feat to accomplish.

The other matter at hand was Merle. Darryl sighed. Part of him wanted to turn Merle away and make him leave the group. He didn't trust his brother to be within 50 feet of Emily. God only know what kind of thoughts of he would try to force on her or what he would say. Darryl didn't trust him but he couldn't turn him out. He had spent the past year trying to find him. Now he was angry and let down. If he had to constantly guard Emily from Merle, he would. He knew he could count on Glenn and Maggie to keep her from him as well too.

"Who the fuck am I kiddin he will try to destroy us again."

Darryl mumbled. Something would have to give with Merle and he would have to solve the problem quick.

When he was satisfied knowing that Emily was really asleep he slipped out of bed pulling his pants back on and slipped out of the cell and headed to find his brother. He was taking care of the problem before it got worse. Merle wasn't destroying the only real love Darryl had ever had. Darryl wouldn't let it happen.

Finding Merle proved to be easier than Darryl had planned. Merle was standing out in the yard looking out at the zombies who were wondering about the blocked off portions of the prison. He turned seeing Darryl walk out shirtless with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Well hello little brother I figured you would be in there with your little princess. I heard she was awake and about."

Darryl frowned.

"Her name is Emily and yes she's awake. She's why I'm here. I'm tellin you now to stay away from her; don't look at her, don't speak to her, nothing! All this shit that has happened to her its because of you. You can't stand to see me happy for once and you wanna ruin it for me. Well you ain't!"

Merle looked honestly shocked. Never in a million years would he have expected Darryl to be saying this shit to him.

"What has that little broad done to you? Does she keep your balls in a jar?"

Darryl stepped forward ready to attack Merle.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She isn't like you. You bring out the worst in people…me especially. When Emily and I got together she showed me the person that everyone else saw when they looked at me. I didn't like what I saw and ya know what? I changed. I'm done bein like you and if you don't like it…go fuck yourself."

Darryl turned to walk back inside before he completely lost his mind. Merle who was still shocked spoke again.

"What are you gonna do when you knock her up? I guarantee that is gonna happen before long and you are will be in a whole new mess you know nothin about."

Darryl turned looking back at him with a frown.

"I'll take care of her. That's probably more than what you would ever do. Have a nice life."


End file.
